characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Valvatorez
Valvatorez is the main character of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He is a noble and honest vampire who was once a feared and powerful tyrant. He gave up his position and much of his power to become a lowly Prinny Instructor. He views keeping true to his promises as his utmost priority. Background 400 years ago, Valvatorez made a vow to a girl he had met to never drink blood again until he instilled the greatest fear into her. She died before the vampire could keep his word, thus he continued to go on without drinking blood, losing much of his power in the process. Now a lowly Prinny Instructor, Valvatorez has developed a liking for sardines over the centuries, claiming that they aided him in regaining some of his lost power. Powers & Abilities * Bats: Valvatorez can turn into a large swarm of bats for various puposes. * Impaler Prince: Turns into a swarm of bats to trap a victim between a pair of giant teeth, which then close together with the intent of crushing said victim. * Bloody Hole: Sucks a foe into a black hole, which quickly becomes flooded with red spikes before exploding entirely. * Tryant Flughude: Transforms into an enormous bat like demon that emits a sonic scream strong enough to produce a massive shockwave that destroys anything in its path. * Tepes Nightmare: Temporarily grants Valvatorez access to his old powers as a tyrant. * Blade Rush: Dashes through a foe blade first. * Impaler Drop: Leaps into the air to thrust a spear onto a foe from above. * Hurricane Slash: Snares a foe in a vortex before slamming them to the ground with a blade. * Cross Demon Rush: The user emits a blue disc of energy with a single swing of a blade, then proceeds to outrun the projectile with the intent of striking a foe simultaneously. * Soaring Nonuple: Knocks a foe into the air before launching a volley of pink lasers to converge on the target. * Rune Dimension: Traps a number of foes within an enormous magical glyph before destroying the entire structure with a single dimension tearing sword slash. * Wings of Fire: The user grows fiery wings from his back and gains the ability to shoot fire from his blade as if it was a rifle. * Super Crosslord: Temporarily paralyzes a foe to open them up for a viscous combo with an enormous blade summoned from the ground. * Crimson Rain: The user knocks a foe into the air, spins his blade around like a helicopter to chase after the victim, then brings them back down with a blinding series of slashes. Equipment * While he is capable of wielding any weapon, Valvatorez prefers the use of swords and spears above all else. * Valvatorez is capable of weaponizing sardines into makeshift blades. Feats Strength * Casually cut the moon in half during while giving a lecture about sardines. * Like all high tiered demons, Valvatorez can causally destroy stars. * Can easily blow up the Earth... multiple times. Speed * With just his MFTL, able to destroy Stars. * Can casually reach the moon in a matter of seconds. Durability * Can tank attacks that can destroy stars and even the entire galaxy * Said attacks can potentially miss him entirely... Even if he just stands there and takes it. Skill * Able to naturally learn every sword skill. * Possesses six unique attacks. Weaknesses * Can be very gullible and oblivious at times. * Valvatorez's powers have greatly diminished due to not drinking human blood for 400 years, though he is still abnormally powerful for one in his position. Fun Facts * Grammar Nazi: Valvatorez once led an assault on the Information Bureau... Because they spelled the word Prinny wrong in their newspaper. * Valvatorez is voiced by Troy Baker. * Valvatorez knows just about everything when it comes to sardines and will often break into speeches or lectures about them when you least expect it. * Insulting sardines in his presence is a quick way to anger him. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:Disgaea Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Vampires Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Immortal